Articles used in outer space interplanetary applications, extraterrestrial engineered systems, high altitude aerospace applications are subjected to high energy protons. These high energy protons interact with the articles producing neutron radiation that is harmful to living beings that occupy the article. It is therefore desirable to produce articles for these applications that can either absorb the neutrons, resist absorption of high energy protons, or accomplish both.